


Next of Kin 至親

by jls20011425



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 蝠丑
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>小丑從阿卡姆獲釋，來到他至親身邊，然而那人和他毫無親戚關係。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next of Kin 至親

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Next of Kin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/332817) by [kowaiyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kowaiyoukai/pseuds/kowaiyoukai). 



> 授權：

　　聽見鬧鐘響起，布魯斯緩緩睜開一隻眼。沒可能這麼快就早上八點。他送了好幾個罪犯到警察手上，才剛躺下來，他全身酸痛，如果那該死的鬧鐘不閉上嘴他會殺了它。折磨至死。

　　「韋恩少爺，我恐怕有……消息要通知你。」

　　布魯斯抬頭看著阿福，後者遞了一份報紙給他。他接過報紙，痛恨這個世界以及過去三小時他睡著時發生的天知道什麼事。他雙眼迅速掃過報道，果然，他需要讀的只有頭條。

　　 **小丑獲釋交由億萬富翁看管**

　　「 _什麼？！_ 」

 

* * *

 

　　他們並不清楚來龍去脈，直至有關部門正午之前找上門。顯然，每位阿卡姆病人都需要填寫一份記錄所有重要個人資料的表格，而小丑在至親一欄寫了布魯斯•韋恩。每位病人都需要提交身份證明文件驗證他們的資料，但由於小丑是通緝犯，所有人對他真實身份一無所知，辦公室的護士就隻眼開隻眼閉了。至親只會在緊急情況聯繫，沒有人想過會有什麼緊急情況要聯繫布魯斯•韋恩。

　　然而，蝙蝠俠吊起小丑讓警察逮捕後不足四個月。阿卡姆的醫生一致同意他病情顯著改善。他變得友好、乖乖吃藥、其他病人有需要時無須請求也會主動幫忙，他對自己的人生和其他人的性命重新展現在乎與興趣。醫生一致同意治好他只需藥物，無論他得的是什麼病——他們的診斷從未達成共識，但此刻這一點似乎不重要——所以下一步就是讓他融入社會。當然，即使他進步斐然，仍然沒有任何人同意帶他回家，所以任務就落在他至親身上。

　　當布魯斯來到客廳接見客人，四個人站在那裡。警察局長戈登，哈琳•奎澤爾醫生（犯罪精神病科主任），一位布魯斯不認識的護士，還有小丑。阿福向所有人遞上紅茶和咖啡，寒暄幾句後布魯斯終於不得不問出全程纏繞腦海的問題。

　　「 _為什麼_ 你會帶他過來？」問題直指警察局長戈登，他理應足夠聰明不至於參與這場瘋狂鬧劇，但回答的是奎澤爾醫生。

　　「如我們所言，你 _是_ 他至親。」奎澤爾醫生停下來喝了口茶。

　　「對。」布魯斯打斷道。「我知道。但我和這男人毫無親戚關係！我甚至不認識他。」布魯斯指著小丑，後者正環顧房間，審視巧妙點綴一室的畫作、花瓶與所有昂貴文物。「不是應該有人比我更合適嗎？」

　　奎澤爾醫生搖搖頭。「我明白你的擔憂，但真的沒有必要。小丑心理治療方面有重大改善，經已證實服藥後的他精神穩定，事實上還相當善於交際。」

　　「但我不是他至親！」布魯斯大喊，雙手舉起激烈地指手劃腳。

　　「文件寫著你是。」她冷冷答道。「我只需要知道這一點。」

　　奎澤爾醫生隨後遞給布魯斯一張小丑的用藥清單，指了指護士，表示阿卡姆的護士會兩日過來一次替小丑注射藥物。不過，奎澤爾醫生希望布魯斯了解這份清單，以防護士沒有出現，當然可能性極低。她還每種藥物給了布魯斯幾瓶，他即時遞給阿福，連同清單以及所有相關資料和指引。阿福無聲接過，毫無異議接受了這個角色。

　　奎澤爾醫生和護士很快離開，聲稱有工作在身，要照顧病人，留下布魯斯對著戈登和小丑。戈登整個交談過程沉默不語，但當布魯斯看著他時男人終於開口。

　　「我不相信小丑改變了。」戈登有力道，但聲音很輕，布魯斯意識到這就是他待到兩個女人走了才說話的原因。「四個月的心理治療不會徹底改變一個人。我才不在乎那些藥物有多好。」

　　「你是什麼意思？」布魯斯問，突然感受到深深的恐懼。

　　戈登盯了他短短一瞬，然後嘴唇抿成一線。他將手探進口袋，遞出一張名片。布魯斯伸手接過卡片，迅速瞥了眼才望回戈登。

　　「我所有聯絡資訊都在上面。工作和家居電話、手機、電郵，一切。」戈登的目光變得冰冷。「如果情況急轉直下或許沒什麼用。但如果你什麼時候覺得身處危險，讓我知道。我會馬上帶增援趕過來。」

　　布魯斯保持沉默。沒錯——如果小丑突然變得兇殘無比，警察沒可能阻止得及。某程度上，幸好這項差使落在布魯斯而非普通平民身上。只有蝙蝠俠可以迅速制止小丑。其他人只會為那份經已很長的名單再添新魂。

　　「謝謝。」布魯斯說，點了一下頭。他將卡片放進口袋。「我會將你設成快速撥號。」

　　戈登展露半是真心的笑容。「就這樣做吧。」

　　布魯斯跟著戈登來到門口，他們兩個看著小丑研究一幅畫作，頭反反覆覆向前向後歪來歪去。戈登搭了搭布魯斯的肩膀，然後離開，幾乎每前行一步都是拖著腳走。布魯斯清楚原因——戈登深信他宣判了一個無助的男人死刑。警察毫無理由跟著一個人又或者包圍房屋是違法的，而根據阿卡姆的說法沒理由懷疑小丑會幹什麼壞事。布魯斯再次提醒自己這項任務交給他總比交給其他人好。

　　「他們全都走了——？」

　　布魯斯轉身面向小丑，後者正倚在遠處牆上盯著他。那男人穿著他的紫色裝束，他似乎只有那身衣服。護士帶來他一小箱行李——沒有危險物品，沒有刀子或者鉛筆或者任何可以用來捅人的東西。手提箱裡只有幾副撲克，一副面具，以及幾樣瑣碎雜物，布魯斯完全不明白小丑為什麼要費心帶著這些東西四處走。不過，他沒帶上任何換洗衣服。

　　「你為什麼將我填在至親一欄？」布魯斯問。

　　小丑咧嘴一笑。他臉上一如既往覆蓋妝容，布魯斯只想將他的頭撞向最近的牆以擺脫那個笑容。

　　「 _你_ 不知道？」小丑搖了搖頭咯咯笑。「哎呀，如果你想不出來——我是 _不會_ 告訴你的！」

　　他跟小丑無話可說了，於是他轉身離開房間。他無法想像和一個一看見就想一拳揍在對方臉上的男人正常交談。他很驚訝自己竟然可以和他共處一室這麼久。肯定是他的忍者訓練，他想。能夠長時間無視個人感受全歸功於他的忍者訓練。

 

* * *

 

　　小丑在附近其實也不是什麼特大麻煩。似乎，某程度上，小丑明白布魯斯的決定會對他未來有很大影響。所以小丑基本上不會擋路，當他們擦身而過，相視點頭是他們唯一的互動。

　　布魯斯喜歡這樣。護士和阿福負責小丑的藥物治療，奎澤爾醫生每天和他進行一節心理療程，布魯斯可以做他平時做的事。他扮演億萬富翁花花公子的角色，愉快地對所有問他和小丑一起生活有什麼感覺的問題置若罔聞。真的沒什麼好說，因為沒發生什麼事。小丑表現正常——他似乎沒過度殘暴或者好鬥，他對布魯斯禮貌得近乎嘲諷，以往布魯斯做夢也不敢這麼想。

　　仍然解釋不了為什麼小丑寫下布魯斯的名字。他首先想到的是小丑知道他是蝙蝠俠，一切對他來說都是某種遊戲。但顯然不可能，因為如果小丑知道他是誰，布魯斯早就被捕關進阿卡姆和他一起待著了。他第二個念頭是小丑寫他純粹因為他富得流油。小丑大概覺得掛著布魯斯名頭他就買什麼都可以，還不會引人注意——很可能沒錯。他第三個想法就是沒有特定原因。或許小丑在新聞報導或者電視機上看見他的名字，並且在需要填寫表格時想起他，或許小丑神秘晦澀的言論毫無意義，只為惹惱和弄糊塗布魯斯。

　　沒有哪個解釋令他滿意，最後原因也不重要了。重要的是小丑目前與他同住，而他需要接受。無視他大概不是處理這種情況的最佳方法，但布魯斯只能做到這份上。每次看著小丑他都想將他扔到牆上打他一身直至兩人都氣喘吁籲幾近窒息。他不喜歡重溫這種感覺，所以他遠離小丑以及他所代表的一切。

 

* * *

 

　　小丑來了三個星期後，布魯斯熬過特別糟糕的一夜，帶著一身酸痛回家，準備睡覺。他跌跌撞撞走進廚房，卸下身上一件件裝甲，極其希望喝上口水。幾個小混混逼近他用繩子勒他的頸，害得他喉嚨仍然沙啞發痛。

　　一杯水推來他面前。布魯斯迅速接過，三十秒內一飲而盡。他的手顫抖著把杯子遞給阿福。現在肯定是昏迷的時候了。

　　「過來，讓 _我_ 幫你。」

　　那嗓音令布魯斯一驚，猛地轉過身與小丑打了照面。布魯斯盯著他，睜大了眼睛。小丑臉上沒有化妝，他穿著白色T恤和格子睡褲，昏暗燈光下幾乎看不出他的傷疤。他看上去像別人。像正常人。

　　小丑露齒一笑。「什麼，難道你指望——是 _別人_ ？」他翻了翻白眼，誇張地嘆了口氣。「我 _知道_ 你是小蝙蝠好一段時間啦。不用 _為_ 此突然發——瘋。」

　　沉默在他們之間蔓延。小丑明顯等著什麼。布魯斯不知道可以對半夜在他家裡幫他一把的宿敵說些什麼。

　　「為什麼你要這樣做？」布魯斯問，聲音嘶啞，因為喉嚨的痛楚，或許，還有某些他善於逃避的感情。

　　小丑歪著頭研究了布魯斯整整一分鐘。「你 _真的_ 不知道，是嗎？」他沒有等待答案就續道。「我這輩子一直都在等待——像 _你_ 這樣的人出現。 _如今_ 你在了……」小丑聲音漸止，聳了聳肩。「我不想把事情搞——砸。」

　　「你是個精神錯亂心理變態執意摧毀一切的殺人狂魔。」布魯斯說，話語如同強酸一樣從舌尖滴落。「你根本不知道自己在說什麼。」

　　「 _改過自新的——_ 精神錯亂心理變態執意摧毀一切——的殺人 _狂魔_ 。」小丑答道，咧嘴一笑。

　　「只是藥物效果。」布魯斯說，搖了搖頭。「如果你不吃藥你就會回復本性。」

　　小丑笑得更燦爛。「想知道一個秘密——嗎？」

　　「不。」

　　小丑咯咯地笑。「我來到這裡後什麼藥都沒吃過。」

　　布魯斯不知道該說些什麼，於是他一拳揍上小丑的臉。小丑向後倒，撞上瓷磚地板，舉起一隻手摸上下巴，笨拙地揉了揉。

　　「我不需要 _它們_ 。」小丑說，放下手。「我從來不需要——它們。」

　　布魯斯迅速挪動，受他不想深究的情緒激發。他壓著小丑，跨坐他身上，再次揍了他。小丑抬頭對著他笑，開始發出那種會令正常人往相反方向逃跑的瘋狂笑聲。布魯斯一隻手環上小丑的頸，收緊。

　　「我一直以來需要的只是 _你_ 。」小丑說，笑個不停。

　　布魯斯傾下身將嘴狠狠壓上小丑的唇，猛烈得像攻擊多於親吻。小丑張開嘴，任由布魯斯隨心所欲吮瘀咬傷。長得布魯斯不願意承認的一段時間後，他拉開距離低頭盯著小丑，後者上氣不接下氣抬頭看著他，雙眼中歡欣與快樂翩翩起舞。

　　「這就是你想要的嗎？」布魯斯問，竭力保持頭腦清醒。

　　小丑只是一個勁兒笑。布魯斯拉起他將他抱上樓梯來到自己睡房的一路上他一直在笑，他們發掘了超乎布魯斯想像的各種方式緊密相連，之後兩人沉沉睡去。

 

* * *

 

　　月底與醫生會面判斷小丑狀態。會面翌日，醫生一致認為小丑在布魯斯•韋恩照顧下得到前所未見的改善，布魯斯再次迎來幾個不速之客。他困惑地看著奎澤爾醫生。

　　「嗯哼，由於小丑進展驚人，你又樂意配合，我們想不出有什麼問題。」奎澤爾醫生看上去很滿意自己的計劃，坐在那裡臉上掛著大大的笑容。

　　「你確定小丑沒問題？」警察局長戈登問。奎澤爾醫生不以為然地看著他。「你隨時可以打給我，你知道的，任何時候。」

　　「他很好。」布魯斯淡淡地道。他看著哈維•丹特和喬納森•克萊恩坐在他沙發上，盤算著這到底是什麼見鬼的一回事。「阿福，安排兩個房間。」布魯斯以無奈的語氣道。「看來我們家裡又多了幾個客人。」

 

　　 _完_

**Author's Note:**

> uh的尾音難以還原，故在旁建議下改用破折號表達，有更好的表達方法請務必告訴我。


End file.
